


The Best Worst Thing

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Captain America Civil War, Captain America the Winter Soldier, Marvel/ avengers, avengers age of ultron
Genre: Angst, Cheating Natasha, F/M, Fluffy Moments, Language, Nudity, Tony doesn't play fair, avengers and their secrets, cheating clint, you know I love me some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk in on something you had been reassured you'd never see. in the aftermath of it all, your bestie Sam, convinces the others to join in a game of match making for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Worst Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me over on tumblr @the-tormented-writer!

"Babe, hey. It's- Shit." Clint ran a shaky hand over his face, shifting his stare to the floor. "It's not what it looks like." He panted, gripping the bed covers around his torso, his free hand, outstretched behind him shielding Natasha from your piercing gaze, covering her own nakedness. 

"I'm sorry, this wasn't meant to come out like this.. I never intended-"

"Save it Natasha. Just put some fucking clothes on and get out my fucking bed." Your face was hot, unsure if it was from anger or embarrassment, you bit the inside of your cheek hard enough to keep your bottom lip from quivering. 

It had been no secret, Clint and you had began a relationship during your stay at the tower. It was also no secret Barton and Natasha were thick as theves, partners in crime and had a history. Going into a relationship and knowing the events of Budapest, You had spoken to him about it before and Clint denied any physical attachment to Natasha. 

The mug you had been carrying when you had walked into the mess of sweaty limbs and uneven breaths, lay shattered around your feet- its contents, strewn about the floor, preventing you from nearing Clint. 

"Are you kidding me Barton?! It's EXACTLY what it looks like! You told me, there was nothing there. I asked you this before we pursued a relationship!" 

'Y/n It's not like I- we planned this? Well, we did. Fuck. Ok. Not my best choice of words. I meant, to hurt you, but I-'

"Sure there's a 'but'! You asshole- what's all this then?! It's funny that your mouth is saying one thing but all this-'

A knock on the door made you three freeze. You rolled your eyes, blowing some hair from your face. "Come in/not now!" Clint and you yelled in unison. 

 

Sam looked around the room before his eyes focused on the three of you.   
"Hey, Barton and Y/n and uh.. Nat?"

Nat peered around from Clint, "Hiya soldier."

Sam, eyed you, trying to avert his stare.  
"Oh. Shit." He rubbed his pockets nervously, "Is this a bad time? What am I saying, ofcourse it is. Its...we are all briefing and no one can reach you three." 

You could feel Sams sorrow filled eyes boring into the back of your skull. 

"Right. We'll all be on the way in a few, won't we?" You spat, taking a soft leap over most of the spill, spreading across the floor, headed for the paper towels in the restroom. 

Clint blew out a breath of air,   
"Sam. Now. Isn't the best time."  
He glanced back at Natasha, aimlessly rummaging through her pile of clothes at the side of the bed. 

 

Upon hearing the commotion,   
Steve, quickly approaching your shared room, noticing light pouring out of the doorway, he slowed his stride. 

"What exactly.." He scratched his head, turning to face you. Your eyes caught his gaze, " is that.. Romanoff?"

Bucky suddenly appeared behind Steve and Sam. He turned abit, you noticed his eyes enlarge when he spotted Natasha's Silhouette.

"Natasha?" Bucky fought to keep his voice steady and smooth while his hands began to clench. You, Natasha and Clints faces snapped up toward his voice. You snuck a fast glance over in Natasha's direction, she lay frozen still under the covers of your bed. 

Unable to speak, as a look of fear overtook his features, Clint lunged  
"Fuck this!" He mumbled, keeping his speed, headed toward the restroom and slamming the door behind him clear of Buckys reach while Steve and Sam moved to restrain him. 

"That's it! Steve, I Hope you've said your fairwells to the bastard because I'm about to murder him"

"Bucky!" 

"Aww Nat DON'T 'BUCKY' ME, THIS. THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE. THEY'RE YOUR TEAMMATES!" Bucky scowled walking past you, silent against the wall nearest the the bathroom. With paper towels in hand, you listen to the crunch of the polymer clay from your favorite mug crumble beneath his steps as he neared Natasha, scrambling for her clothes., his voice hardly above a whisper, 

"How could you do this to me- us! Did what we have mean nothing?! And you knew. You knew how Y/n felt -"

"About him? Yes, but like it matters. Clint and I, we go way back. Some relationships just can't be fucked with. Maybe I did overstep my boundaries..I'm sorry that it came out like this,"

If looks could kill, Natasha would have been six feet under. You opens your mouth as Bucky placed himself in front of you.   
"Are you justifying your actions?! Really!? Is that what you're doing right fucking now?! Honestly that's the bullshittiest excuse I've ever heard!"

Sam leaned subtly into Steves ear. "Is 'bullshittiest' even a word?" He looked at Steve puzzled.

"It is now." Steves attention was brought back to Natasha trying to diplomatically tip toe out of the mess she had made. 

"PLEASE! You think I don't know how YOU FEEL ABOUT HER!" Nat yelled pointing toward you. You, Steve and Sam exchanges glances. You were so confused. What did she mean, 'the way Bucky feels about you.'?

The air in the room was becoming stale and hard to breathe as you four stared  
at every other object in the room besides one another. You felt like you should say something. anything.   
You surveyed everyone: Steve embarrassed still lingering by the doorway, Sam with a smirk on his face picturing getting to see Bucky kill a man up-close and personal., Natasha hiding her face with her hands, sniffing as tears plopped gently on the comforter., the sound of Clint sliding down the other side of the bathroom door, cursing softly to himself. Then there's you- standing motionless in the middle of it all, still coming to grips with the the two newest facts that have been brought to your attention: the image burned into your eyes just moments ago and that the quiet, deadly Winter Soldier, had more than 'just friends' feelings for you.

"You think I don't notice-" Nat began calming her voice, "the way you sneak side glances at her, your inside jokes, every accidental touch, playing with her hair.."  
She yanked at her own short, red locks, punishing herself for becoming so voulnerable infront of everyone. 

Buckys face flushed when you glanced at him. He reluctantly met your eyes, as if he was fighting a silent battle within himself he had no real desire to win. Both of you turned to face her. 

Natasha snorted, "God! You both even have the same fucking 'deer caught in headlights' look! How am I suppose to compete with Bambi here?! Tell me how, Buck!"

Was it true? What you had mistaken for friendly gestures had been Buckys way of flirting with you? Come on, It's not like you didn't fantasize about it ever.. Ok. Maybe one or two- hundred times. But you were with Clint. You had connected with him, loved him. Atleast you thought you had. Anything that had been in your dreams about Barnes was purely physical, right? Right. 

"Bucky," you sighed, trying to find your words, "I'm-"

"Y/n don't dare tell me you're apologizing for this? You've got nothin to be sorry for." You let your gaze fall to the floor hearing Buckys retreating footfalls until there was nothing but silence once more. 

Sam sighed lightly, patting Steve on the back as Steve departed, following Bucky.   
"Well. Uh. Yeah. Just get to the conference room guys ok? as soon as you can. Ok. We cool? Good." Sam backed out the room leaving you with Nat. 

"Y/n. I know you see it too. No matter if you've brushed it off. You know it's there-"

"Nat. Please, just get out my bed. Now."

She stood, revealing her bare chest, sliding her underwear up her long sculpted legs.   
"I'm just telling you,". She pulled over her black shirt, framing her hard perked nipples. "There's so many things we need to discuss. Your love for him, is it genuine? I know him- hell. Way longer than I've known you. Just consider everyone here mine." She sadly smirked, "you came here not having even a glimmer of a chance taking any of my boys away from me."

You snorted, crossing your arms. "Who exactly are your boys?"

"I pegged you to be smarter than this. take your pick, they all are. Tony, Clint, Banner, Sam, Bucky... Steve."

"Seriously? We are going to do this, now? Look. Bitch." You took a few steps closer, wanting to intimidate yet not wanting to fight, atleast not right now. What would that prove? Fighting over a man you had obviously lost along the way. No, he was no longer yours. Your shoulders slumped. 

"God Nat. I can't do this with you, you're my teammate and suppose to be my friend...Have Clint and whatever you can salvage of your relationship with Bucky-"

"Oh please! That broken man is my other half, we're both brain washed assasins! Taken against are will, made to do horrible things..When did you ever think, for even a second, that you could compete with someone like me?" Natasha smiled, tears hanging from her jaw. 

"Oh stow it. I don't have to listen to this crap. Get your shit AND GET OUT."  
you grabbed your jacket heading for the conference room. "I want you both the fuck out of my room when I return. And Barton, We're not done talking about this!" You yelled throughout the room, loud enough for Clint to hear before slamming the door behind you. 

\----------

Clint had done it. After many failed attempts to corner you and coax you into discussing the events from a couple of days ago, he had done it. Successfully trapping you while you were stuffing your face in the cafeteria, reading a book. 

"Y/n, Hun. You can't avoid me forever." Clint set his tray down, slipping into the chair across from yours. 

You squinted at him, taking a bite of the apple off your tray, going back to reading your book   
"I change my mind, I don't want to talk about this."

Clint pushed your hand holding your book downward, tilting his head to meet your eyes.  
"But We need to talk-".

"You’re awful you know” here come the water works, tightening your jaw you tossed your book on the table, it slid to the far corner.

"Yeah, I know, but there’s nothing I can do about that now, is there?”  
He threw his head back as you pushed your chair back, standing. You think about retrieving your book later, taking a step past him then quickly turning around. 

"What. Ok. What in gods green earth do you want to talk about? The weather? Hmm. No? "

"Babe"

How about the upcoming mission, which ofcourse you're paired with Nat. what a coincidence!"

"Y/n-"

"NO. No takers on that one either? Oh. I get it. You want to talk about how she slipped, fell and LANDED ON YOUR DICK?" Your chest rose and fell, noticing how quiet the cafe had become all of a sudden. All of the surrounding agents stood gawking, having never heard you raise your voice- ever. 

"Whoa whoa WHOA! STOP IT." Clint looked around, motioning for you to sit. 

"WHY? YOU BOTH ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS !"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Clint yelled, if you already didn't have everyone's attention, that did it. 

"Wha- what did you say?"your chest tightened. Had your whole relationship been a lie?

Clints leg began twitching, he ran a finger over his lips looking over you. He hated himself. He fucking hated it. you're so sweet, funny, innocent. How did it come to this? He had loved you, you were everything he wanted, needed. When had you become not enough?

"It was never you. I wanted it to be- I needed it to be. But… it wasn’t. Nat. We've been through so much-"

"Yeah. So go have at her! It sounds like everyone else already has!"

"What?! Hey! I'm allowed to change my mind with who I want to be with. It's a fucking free country babe." It pained him to speak to out in such a manner. He watched as you were taken by surprise at his tone. You reluctantly sat back down, looking at your nails, 

"You can change your mind about what uniform you're gonna wear or how much you drink at Tony's parties, but not this. You don't just suddenly wake up and not love someone anymore." Your voice was hushed and shaky, Clint felt like the air had been knocked from his chest. He hadn't imagined this would be so hard.

"You're right, now I really feel like shit. I didn't just wake up and realize that. ..It's been a gradual thing."

 

"...When did I loose you along the way? If I had known I would have done more, any-"

"I missed you." Clint whispered softly

"Come again?"

"I missed you. Remember that mission you and uh, Barnes had? Lasted a month, right? I remember it like it happened last night. We almost didn't pull you two out in time ya know? Man. It was really tough, having you gone and looking the way Bucky does, with you both undercover and all, you could say my imagination ran rampid with thoughts of what he he could do to you and that you'd let him.. 

"Clint..."

Just. Let me finish. I had over heard Steve talking with Barnes afterward about it, and he said, That Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or how hard it is for him to breathe around you, but something made him want to die with you, for you- the night we got called to save you both. Give you his last breath, his everything, if it meant you would have survived even a second longer. He really has feelings for you and all that he said, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean babe, Y/n, I've been racking my brain for weeks trying to figure out why Barnes could give up his life for you and I can't even give up a pop tart."

"Barnes doesn't have feelings for me, Atleast not they way you and Nat are thinking. Perhaps the idea of me, my kindness. I was a significant part in assisting with his rehabilitation and getting him assimilated back into our times. I was patient, caring and understanding. You can't convince me that he fell for me because I was doing my job."

"I didn't get that impression at all, listening to him talk about you. I'm not sure why. I don't recall the exact minute I-"

"Ok...he has feelings for me! No big deal! When we were trapped, weapon-less, wounded and down to our last breath, he didn't act on his emotions! So Just because you miss someone doesn't mean you go and find a replacement."

"Am I going to actually be able to finish a thought today?! Listen to me, I had become lonely in you absence, that's when it had started, just once, a complete mistake. Once you got better and healed from the mission I was going to tell you. Then I heard how fondly Barnes spoke of you, not only did it piss me off, I felt like I wasn't good enough. "

"But wasn't I good enough for you?  
I just wanted to love you, I wanted some reciprocation. I wanted…. I don’t even know anymore..."

\------------

Sam Squatted down beside you, stretching before you started sparing with Wanda. 

"You know, my mother always said 'There’s danger in distance' How right she was." 

"Sam. You couldn't have picked a worse time to talk about this. And is that my bullshit-o-meter tingling but did you say, 'danger in distance'? You tryin to say what went down between Clint and Natasha is MY fault?!" You stopped your actions frowning at Sam. 

"Ok. Forget about that and Just hear me out. You and Barton are pretty much over, right?"

"...Yes..." you rolled your eyes, resuming wrapping up your hands. 

"And Barnes and Nat. Well. Let's just say-"

"Is there a point, if so, get to it quickly."

Me and the guys are going out, thought you could tag along, we could pick out some winners for ya." Sam winked, swinging his arms pretending to punch your shoulder. 

"Oh. Wow. really. All of you pick out guys for me?" You snorted,  
nodding at Wanda. "That has disaster written all over it. "

"Actually.. Tony thought-"

Oh Stars and Stripes, not Stark! Why Sam? Why are you guys doing this to me? Am I not fully capable to catch and reel in a good man alone, I need earths mightiest Heroes to do so?!"

" First off. That right there, 'catch and reel in.'? Dating, is not like fishing! Do not compare the two. Secondly, pardon my French but you always pick dicks. Dicks and douches."

Your mouth dropped at this. He stuck a finger out, pushing your jaw closed, continuing his rant. "Look. I'm not saying you have to date anyone you meet tonight but we all have agreed we can't pretend to ignore how sad looking you are any longer."

"Sam! I'm not sad looking! What does that even mean! I can't believe-"

"Y/n, you sleep with a body pillow so you don't feel alone. Not to mention, you still sleep in one of Barton's old tees. You know it's true, I'm right. You're wrong. accept it. "

"The shirts are comfy. And the body pillow helps my back."

"Nothing's wrong with your back!"

"Fiiiine. So, Which was Barton? Dick or douche?"

"Dick."

"Haha! Ok. I know I'm going to regret this but count me in. Now where's this place again?"

\-----------

Steve adjusted his collar, observing himself in the mirror, focusing on Bucky sitting on the sofa behind him.   
"Why won't you come with us Bucky? You know Y/n will be there."

"Yes. I do and that's not exactly what I want to watch, The girl I'm falling for get paired up with a bunch of losers and whack jobs."

"So you've given up on working things out with Natasha?"

Bucky thought briefly to his last few words with Natasha as he followed her around his room while she snatched the few items that had a permanent resident at his place.   
'Barnes. We're good together. We really are but I need all of you. Clint on the other hand gives me-' 

He grunted, clearing his mind at the thought.

"Why bother. She feels her actions were justifiable. I don't know what to do with that. She seems over it all. Atleast over me. She was getting real chummy with Banner when I went in to get my arm checked out last week. "

"Bucky if you'd just make a move, ask   
y/n to get a coffee with you, or stop by the bookstore. You both love reading."

"Yeah but she likes drawing more isn't that right up your alley?  
And don't ask me how I know that, I just do."

Steve turned noticing Buckys cheeks flushing. 

"Steve. I can't. I put everything into my relationship with Natasha. I just need more than a few weeks to pass before I attempt to pursue anyone elase."

A familiar voice chimed in from the doorway.   
"Ok. I guess We can stop harassing you for now."  
Sam looked Bucky over, walking toward Steve. "What? Don't hate on my eavesdropping skills."

T'Challa wasn't far behind, dusted off his jacket whilst straightening his sleeves.   
"By Eve's dropping he means the coms are still on. Hopefully Y/n did not catch wind of your confession."

Sam cut his eyes at T'Challa,   
"You just. Be quiet. You- damn. Fuck you and your date tonight."

T'Challa laughed resting a hand on Sams shoulder, "I'll have my earpiece, trust me, I won't miss a thing." 

\-------------

A smile plastered on your face, praying to the goddess of fashion to keep you steady and upright during the night, you sedeductively walked toward the shocked group of gentlemen that where accompanying you tonight.

"Good Lord y/n, where has this body of yours been this whole time!" Sam twirled you around as Steve and Thor laughed. 

You did a quick spin as you heard a few claps and whistles from the group.   
"Thank you all. Now which guy should I chew up and spit out first?"

Tony approached you, as you reached for a glass of champagne.   
"Me first!" He quipped. Grabbing you by your shoulders pointing you toward the bar. 

"Navy blue pin stripped suit, Dark brown hair, blue eyed, killer smile. Pepper said he's some sort of lawyer, not bad looking- though not nearly as attractive as I am, divorced, no offspring."

"Good. Ok. I guess."

"Go get him tiger!" Tony pushed you in the strangers direction, you glanced back, Tony had his arms crossed biting his thumb nail waving you on. He turned away facing the group of well dressed men, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.  
"Oh! They grow up so fast!"

\-----------

You jolted your head back rapidly swallowing the burning liquid before it touched your tongue while Sam reviewed the events of the night,   
play-by-play.

"Ok. Let's go over this again. My guy was a 'maybe'?" Sam asked making a sign with his hand. 

You nodded, putting your hand over your mouth. Recuperating from the shot. 

"Thor over here, refuses to pick a 'mingardian' because-"

"Because none of these men are worthy of your love, kindness or beauty"

"Aaw. That's such a sweet thing to say T!"

"Oh It's not out of the kindness of his heart, bastards drunk. " Rodey piped up from the side of the bar, making his way over towards you. 

Thor raised his glass, wiping his mouth on the back of his jacket.   
"That I am, sir Rhodes."

"Crush the moment why don't you!" You sucked on a chart from the side of Rhodeys glass. 

Sam threw his head back, laughing so hard he clutched his side, pointing his glass in Tony's direction.   
"Tony's guy is too big of a nerd."  
He continued, wiping his eyes. 

"No he's most definitely not!" Tony snapped, "he's-"

"A fucking nerd. End of discussion. I don't believe that man's a lawyer as much as he went on and on about Star Wars and who shot first. Which, don't get me started."

"That's true and I'm not even that invested in the trilogy myself!" You laughed. 

Sam high fives you,  
"Rhodes maybe the winner of the night. I mean, ok his boy was pretty nice looking and I know y/n was digging his accent."

"Yes. Rhodes, I may have to do some bad things to him later on this evening." You winked, biting another cherry. 

". And lastly, Steves guy didn't show. Just stood up Y/n, like the man has better things to do! I mean first I didn't even know you had made any friends outside the tower, Steve! Whats up with that?" Sam you and the others all turned your eyes to Steve, slouching with his feet propped on the stool next to him.  
"Haha. Funny. Me and this fella, we go way back." Steve smirked, swirling the contents of his glass.

Tony slapped a hand over his mouth stifling a laugh.  
"Oh God. You were going to hook her up with one of those ancient war vets, weren't YOU!?" He let out an exaggerated groan earning a rise out of the other men.

Steve smirked lifting an eyebrow.  
"Oh no, Stark. Not quite like-"

"Boys! I really appreciate the thought, and effort, no matter how ridiculous it may have been. But it has become late, and like the Cinderella story, I need to get home before I turn into a pumpkin."

Rhodes shook his head standing with you.  
"Please get your Disney movies right. She didn't turn into a pumpkin she-"

"Y/n, he's here." Steve cut Rhodes off, standing grabbing you by your arm, and also the attention of everyone. 

"What. Who's here?" You looked around as Steve stood along side you and Rodes.   
You searched the crowd, seeing Bucky enter through the large double doors. You swallowed hard turning to Steve, crossing your arms. He threw his hands up, smiling.

"Ah ha! No one said we couldn't use someone Y/n already knew. It had to be someone I knew. And HE, is MY best friend. " Steve beamed gaining Buckys attention.   
You stood mouth agape as Bucky paused buttoning his wrist, his lips turned up in a small smile laying his eyes on you. 

Steve leaned back whispering to the small cluster that had formed behind the both of you.   
"and no one can say I cheated, Stark rented the blonde 'lawyer' from a male escort service."

Everyone faced Tony, he stood from his spot on the arm of a sofa nearby. 

"Tony!"

"You didn't!" 

"Still a cheater!"

Tony shook his head, standing to face everyone   
"So, let's say that this accusation is true! How many guys do you know that are actually named 'Hunter'? Anyway, everyone knows I play to win. I didn't believe Rogers was going to stick a wrench in the game by-"

"Hey fellas, can I borrow y/n for a minute?" Bucky had reached you faster than you thought. His long hair was slicked back, eyes a darker shade of blue matching his suit. 

Bucky took you by the hand,   
"Y/n may I have this dance?"  
Bucky smiled that crooked grin, eyeing the men surrounding you.   
You were speechless, your eyes roamed over his form. Placing his hand in yours, he rested the other on your lower back. 

Sam chuckled shaking his head, "damn. Remind me never to bet against you again Steve. " Sam exhaled smirking, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Ah, what can I say? I'll always win in affairs of the heart." Steve patted a hand against his chest, clanked his glass against Sams.

Rodey watched you both head toward the dance floor laughing, nudging the back of Steves shoulder.  
"Save that for a particular Agent, you old romantic you."

\----------------------

You bit your lip tight keeping it between your teeth, holding back a grin as Bucky spun you around on the dance floor. His long hair occasionally caressing your neck when he rested his head against it. 

"Y/n,"

"Hmm?" You turned unsure how long you and Bucky had been so close together.

"I asked, Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. You just. Kinda literally came and swept me off my feet. I. Um."

"Wow. So. One could say I made you speechless?. That's the first."

You both laughed, and my, wasn't it beautiful. The way his eyes squinted just a tad at the corners. His baby blues looking at you. You! Really seeing you for the first time, no. You seeing him. He watched your eyes, wide and gorgeous, matching your smile taking him in. His tongue slipping out to wet his lips. 

 

Catching a glimpse of Steve watching you intently, you gave him a quick thumbs up as Bucky dipped you, making your grip on him tighten. Steves lip twitched, forcing a small smile, giving you a slight wave, winking. Sam tapped his shoulder, as the others headed off in different directions, bringing his attention else where. 

What was that? That little..was that a wave? pathetic. "

"Sam! What are you even talking about? It's just a wave. Geez. She's happy and I'm just happy she's-

"Oh shit. Are you serious? You like her. Why didn't I see it before?"

"Sam. -"

"You do! You wouldn't say 'Sam' like that."

"Don't. "

"You said it with the inflection that sounds like I'm right but you don't want to talk about it!"

"You're reading too far into this."

"Thats not a no."

"Sam. Drop it."

"There it is again! Ha, no Steve. Look at me."

"You know, You're being very rude right now,"

"Steve."

"I just came out to enjoy myself with the team and support a good friend, and teammate,"

"Steven!"

"..and now I'm just feeling so personally attacked right now."

"Steven. Grant. Rogers! "

"Sam! You don't have to go saying my full name like I'm a little school boy again, you'll make me have flashbacks."

"Do. You, Steve, harbor unrequited feelings for little miss doe eyes over there?"

"This isn't a conversation I want to have right now or ever. "

"Ok. So when? Because I definitely want to know more about this. " Sam looked around for the others, hoping to gain some back up. 

"Oh no, this is going to stay buried down deep. "

"Why not?"

"Because. Man. It's has to. If not...Then I'd have to deal with it. If I never say it, it's never acknowledged therefore no ones heart gets broken...."

"So you've thought about this long and hard, haven't you? Haha. Long and hard."

"Ha! Good one!" Steve rubbed his hand across his forehead, "Oh my god what am I saying, Sam?! Stop. Can't we just enjoy ourselves? You just gotta be a fucking downer."

"Whoa ho, Cap! Language." Sam watched silently as Steves eyes flicked between the beer in his hands and you gliding across the ballroom floor, deep in conversation with Bucky- his best friend. Who he'd do anything for. Wasn't it worth it, in the long run? Putting Buckys needs and desires above his own? Especially after everything he's been through, finding genuine happiness-

"Steve. This is some seriously fucked up, how'd Bucky say it, bullshittiest? That's the bullshittiest thing I've ever heard you say,"

"Oh is that so now," Steve leaned against the sofa he now sat, sinking into the cushions. 

"Yes. All your reasoning is flawed. As the saying goes, 'you've been compromised' captain."

"Yeah well what are ya gonna do.." Steve looked away from Sam, taking another drink of his lukewarm beer, setting it on the table before him.   
He sat up with a grunt, patting Sam on the back, resting a hand on his shoulder, pulling Sam to face him.   
"No worries Sammy, this can be OUR little secret."

"'Sammy'? Well that's a new one."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's was super long! Let me know what you think in the comments below!!


End file.
